


Silent Support

by everythingmurky



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingmurky/pseuds/everythingmurky
Summary: Sometimes silence is the right choice, and support just means being there.





	Silent Support

**Author's Note:**

> My note on this was originally longer than the fic itself, but... this is me bothered by the finale, unable to write on my stuff like I should be, unable to do original fiction like I promised I would, and me being all neurotic about sharing what prompted this bit of something, finally. It's a quote that I think fits Broadchurch and Hardy & Miller very well.
> 
> This could be taken as friendship or more, but the idea still fits either way, the concept of "the truth unravels, but no one says 'I love you.'"

* * *

In the end, they had the answer.

Not the answer they wanted, but then in his experience, it never was. Even when the case seemed simple—and few were—the end always left a bit of bitterness behind, a sense of something else that wasn't there, whether it was the victim, whose life was cut short or forever altered, or others affected, hurt by one action.

This time it wasn't just one person. It was too many, so many, and the implications of this had his mind going, thinking of further destruction if this had been allowed to go on any longer. Could it have been another child, taken away or just corrupted? Or would it be someone whose life was so destroyed they took their own life?

He sat down next to Miller, not saying anything. He'd done what little he could to help the situation, and he could tell, bad as he was with social interaction, that she didn't want anyone touching her. So it was just them, sitting there.

Sometimes support was silent. Sometimes that was all it needed.

Sometimes things were better left unsaid, gestures not made.

They were here, together, and for now, that was enough.


End file.
